


A Prince's Humiliation

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been twenty-two days since Prince Jared found out he would be married to Prince Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> For spnkink_meme: Jensen and Jared are princes of kingdoms that have been at war. Jared's kingdom surrenders, and when they meet up for peace negotiations, Jensen says that he wants Jared to marry him. Jared is horrified to discover that in Jensen's kingdom, the royal wedding ceremony will require him to be taken in front of all the attendees. Only bottom!Jared please

It had been twenty-two days since the land of Ackles and the land of Padalecki met up for the peace settlement after their ten year war. Twenty-two days since King Gerald and King Alan sat across from each other, the former triumphant, the latter resigned. Twenty-two days since marriage had been decided as the only way to guarantee peace between the families. Twenty-two days since Prince Jensen had looked over all the Padalecki children with narrowed eyes and chosen Jared. Twenty-two days, and now he was in the Ackles’ palace only a day away from being wed.

His family had stayed behind, his mother and sisters crying and his father’s eyes pleading for forgiveness. Jared had traveled the many miles between their lands in a blacked-out carriage with only his manservant Milo for company. As soon as they’d reached the palace, Milo had been dismissed and carted back to the lands of Padalecki. The Queen had sneered as he was driven away. The Ackles would look after their own, thank you very much. And that was what Jared was now. Theirs.

He’d been hurried to simple bedchamber, not his, he was assured. A temporary one, just a cell to hold him until he and the prince could be properly married. Then, of course, he would live in his husband’s rooms, so that whenever the prince wished to take him, he would be conveniently there.

The Queen had left as soon as she’d greeted him, leaving him with two female servants. The girls hovered quietly on the edges of his awareness, only moving to get food for him or run his bath or... well, he wasn’t quite sure. He actively ignored them, and their attempts to make him comfortable, instead pacing the length of the room with agitated energy. His situation seemed more suited to a prisoner than the betrothed of a prince. Who knew what the Ackles would do to him now that they had him entrenched in their palace? He was doomed, he was sure. The only thing left to do was await the inevitable.

On the dawn on the twenty-fourth day, he received no food. Instead, a bathing tub was dragged into the main room and filled with steaming water. He could smell the herbs the girls had placed in the water to make it smell pleasurable. They stood expectantly by the sides of the tub, waiting to bath him. He wanted no part of it. He refused until one spoke with her eyes cast downwards. “It is tradition to bathe in cleansing water before a marriage ceremony.” 

He clambered into the tub.

The girls were very thorough in their cleaning. They scrubbed at him with single-minded determination, until his skin was rosy from the attention. They rubbed at places he’d scarcely imagined where dirty before, and paid particular attention (while he blushed furiously) to the little hole between his buttocks. Once they deemed him suitable, he was tried off with a length of white cloth that felt most pleasant against his body and oils were lathered onto his skin.

One girl’s finger began to delve into the cleft of his ass again and he stopped her by gripping her arm. “I will take care of that myself,” he told her and then sent them to wait outside his door until he was done. Carefully, he pressed two fingers into himself, well aware that if he was not thoroughly prepared, the prince would hurt him when he claimed him. He’d overheard stories from the pleasure slaves back home who had gone through such a thing. His marriage would be miserable enough without adding bodily pain into it.

When he summoned the girls back in, they came with an elegant robe to wrap him in. He wore nothing under the gauzy, white covering and he shuddered at the feel of the fabric touching him as they clinched a gem-encrusted belt around his middle to ensure it stayed on. In his kingdom, no one would have worn such revealing garb in public, but he had heard the Ackles were more free with their bodies. Even so, he couldn’t help trying to conceal the amount of his chest the V of the robe exposed.

The final touch was a simple band of gold that one of the girls settled around his head. At least the makeshift crown gave him some dignity and he felt slightly more assured.

Then a noblewoman swept into his room and dismissed the girl servants he had become rather fond of. They scurried away without a backwards glance and left him in the care of his strange and finely dressed woman.

She looked him over critically, then smiled. “You will do nicely, I think.” She paused, as if she expected some response to that, before continuing. “I have been sent to educate you on our marriage ceremony so you do not make any critical errors tonight.”

“Tonight?” The oil he had pushed into himself would surely have dried or worn off by then. He did not know how long such things lasted, but surely not that long. 

“Do not worry,” she said with a sly smile, “You will be prepared for his highness beforehand.” She swept to sit by the fireplace in one of the high-backed velvet chairs he’d been avoided with a swish of crimson cloth. “Come sit with me, Prince Jared. There is much for you to learn and only a few hours in which to learn it.”

Indeed, the marriage vows for the land of Ackles were much longer than those tradition in his kingdom and he tripped and fumbled trying to memorize the lines of text. When he finally could recite them without hesitating or stuttering, the lady clapped her hands in delight. “Perfection! Now, after the priest has proclaimed you wed, his highness will take your hand and raise you to your feet. Then he will lead to the marriage dais. You will lay across it on your back, he will undo your robe and remove his own clothing, and then he will consummate your union-”

“Is there an adjoining room for the marriage dais?” Most great halls did not have directly connecting rooms, only passage ways to other rooms. The Ackles were even stranger than he’d thought. To keep such a room in the great hall for such a purpose... especially when it had no use except for the occasional marrying of royalty.

The lady looked at him strangely, as if he was not quite right in the head. “Of course not. The marriage dais will be in the center of the hall, as is traditional.”

“What?” He was so shocked he could not be bothered with proper formalities, interrupting without a thought. “Surely you do not meet that our marriage shall be consummated in front of the court?”

Again, the lady frowned. “Was this not done in the land of Padalecki?”

“No!” He moved to his feet, pacing agitatedly. “Such a thing would cause a scandal! What happens between a married couple belongs in the bedroom. It is not for other eyes to see!”

Her face grew sympathetic, but she did not move to comfort him or change her words. “Then I am sorry for your discomfort, but here we revel in the knowledge that the prince and his consort achieve pleasure from their union. It pleases us, and the royal family, to have absolute knowledge that a wedded pair is joined. You must do this, or the marriage will not be a true one.”

A false marriage would not satisfy the peace treaty, he knew. He would have to lay with the prince before the court, or risk war being resumed. His cheeks flushed in humiliation. It was worse torment than he’d thought and he would have no choice but to- to go along with it!

The lady sighed and glanced at the window outside before standing. “It is almost time for the ceremony. I will send the servants back in to make sure you are properly prepared. It has been a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jared, and I’m sure we will speak again.”

Almost as soon as she’d strode out, the girls rushed back in, a pot of oil in hand. This time, Jared lay passively across the bed as they pulled his robe up to expose him and slid their fingers into his entrance. Four of their fingers, were just a match for two of his, so he was unsurprised when they removed their fingers after a few minutes of stretching with four. His body jolted in shock when something else was inserted, a rounded object that sank in and kept his hole stretched. One of the girls was daring enough to pat his back in comfort. “It’s a plug, your highness, to keep you ready for his majesty. It will make your joining easier on you.”

He stood up and fixed his clothing with all the dignity he could muster. “Thank you. You have served me well the past few days.” The girls nodded their hair and drew back. 

Three raps rang out from the door and then the Queen entered. She surveyed him appraisingly, then nodded. “You are ready. You will follow me to the great hall. Lady Danneel has instructed you in what you must do?” He nodded hesitantly and the Queen swept out of the room, indicating that he should follow. “I expect you will not let any of your land’s ridiculous hang-ups get in the way of today’s ceremony.”

“I won’t, your majesty,” Jared replied softly, keeping his head down as they passed through the empty hallways. Later, he would need to learn the twists and turns of this palace, but at the moment, he was too filled with apprehension to focus on such things.

The great hall was stuffed full of people, ladies and lords, dukes and duchesses, even the servant folk were hovering at the back of the crowds. The Queen escorted him right down the center aisle and he shuddered as they passed by a raised dais. He tried not to look at it, but it was hard not to. It seemed to almost dominate the room. He tried to imagine himself spread out upon it. He could not. He shuddered instead, when the Queen halted and moved back to let him mount the steps to where his betrothed and the priest were waiting.

As he’d been told, he knelt before Prince Jensen, only daring fleeting glances upward. The stoic man was dressed in all white as well, although he’d at least been given the dignity of pants. When he caught Jared’s eye briefly, he released a small smile and ran his hand lightly across Jared’s cheekbone. “Do not be afeared,” he murmured, and Jared strained to catch the words. “I will take care of you.”

The priest began to drone on, ceremonial words that bored Jared so that he almost missed his cue. The flutter of the prince’s fingers across the top of his head startled him back to awareness and he began to recite his pledges dutifully. That he was would always respect his husband, please him, be honest and fair and kind. That he would let no other touch him, that he would obey, that he would put his husband’s needs above all else. The list went on and on, and he had memorized so well, he scarcely needed to pay attention to the words he was saying.

When he had finished, the priest said a few other short sentences, and then the Prince Jensen began to speak. He vowed to protect Jared, to love him and cherish him, to care for him when he was ill or weak. He vowed never to neglect him, and to love him always, and Jared couldn’t help but notice the thread of warmth that ran through the words, as if the prince actually believed them true.

“And so you will be joined in marriage,” the priest said, and Jared’s entire body tensed as the prince reached down to take his hands and raise him up. As he was lead down the steps towards the dais, his whole body shook with horror. He could not do this. He could not let himself be... be taken on some wooden slab in front of hundreds of people. His pride would not stand for it.

But his devotion to his family weighed more heavily in his heart than his pride, and he let Prince Jensen lay him carefully across the flat surface. He glanced upward to see his husband was just as nervous as he, his fingers shaking as they moved over Jared’s belt. He pulled the cloth away from Jared’s body like he was unwrapping a delicate parcel, and his breath drew in quickly when he saw what lay underneath. Jared could not help the blush that came to his cheeks as his husband stared as his body heatedly and then began removing his own clothing with a new haste.

The prince himself had a body that was worth gasping at. Jared managed to restrain himself, but could not help staring in awe at the chiseled muscles, even as he tried to ignore the small noises of the crowd around him. His eyes locked with the prince’s as the man climbed over him, slotting their bodies easily together so their faces were mere inches apart.

When Jensen moved as if to kiss him, Jared turned his face slightly away. He would let this man take him in front of an audience because he must, but he would not have it drawn out. If he was to be humiliated, make it short. Jensen frowned, but it eased when Jared wrapped a leg lightly around his waist, hoping to encourage him to get on with the deed.

The frown deepened once more, when Jared put a halt to the questing hands that ran down his sides. Jensen stared at him in puzzlement, and Jared flinched as someone in the crowd made a noise. The other’s eyes widened with understanding. “You do not like the crowds,” he murmured, so soft only the two of them could hear the words. 

“It’s not proper,” Jared breathed back, and realized those were the first words he’d ever said directly to his husband. He cast his eyes down, then realized where that would have him looking and brought his eyes back to the green of the prince’s above him. “Come. We must consummate this. There is no point in delaying the moment.”

Jensen’s face turned hard. “You would have me take you with no regard for your pleasure? Without having shown my devotion first? Nay, that is not what will happen here. I promise, by the end of this you will revel in the crowd.” His fingers began to play with Jared’s slightly raised nipples, twisting them in such a way that he gasped. “You will be proud to have been seen causing me such pleasure and being unashamed to take it yourself. No more of this ‘not proper’ business.” 

With that, Jensen pulled Jared up off the slab and into his lap, no longer concealing him with the covering of his body. Jared gasped and clutched to him, as if that would stop the others from seeing his backside exposed, the curves of his ass, and the plug nestled between his cheeks that Jensen drew slowly out with one hand. He tossed it to the side, and slid a finger in while nuzzling and Jared’s neck. “I can see you are indeed ready.” Two fingers now and a bite high up on his neck that made him cry out. “Ready and willing to be pleasured. And I will have this-” he stroked hard against one spot inside Jared that made him moan, “-as I will have every part of you, for you are mine.”

Jensen’s mouth began to devour his, even as the fingers inside him kept up their devious dance. Jared moaned, half pleading and half aroused. He did not want it to be like this, for the court to see him at his most intimate. How they would look at him when he emerged from his chambers at this! As if they could see him on this dais again! He could imagine it all too clearly as he began to struggle backwards, trying to entice Jensen to lay him down once more and enter him to get it over with.

“Shh, shh, calm.” The prince’s free hand stroked through his hair, caressing his face. “I will take you momentarily, do not worry.” His fingers pulled free with a sound that made Jared flush with embarrassment. Two hands gripped his hips firmly and began to move him into position. Jared went along willingly until he realized that he was now seated upon his husband’s lap facing the hungry faces of the courtiers around them. He struggled backwards, trying to move his head away, until Jensen gripped his chin and forced him to look forward. “You will watch them,” he commanded, “Whilst I take you. You will see the happiness you give them by pleasing me.”

With that, Jensen lifted him up to set him over his member and eased him down until it was fully seated inside of him. The feel of fullness made him groan and toss his head back, eyes shut. Then a hand was once again grabbing him and forcing him to look at their audience as Jensen used his other hand to help Jared move up and down on his cock. “Look at them,” the prince’s husky voice rang in his ear. “Look at the way they stare at us, the way they long for us. Look at the satisfaction you give them, taking me like this.” He thrust his hips up sharply and Jared cried out, even as tears of humiliation rose in his eyes. “You were meant to be like this, to please me so. And they know it.”

Even as shame built in his chest, Jared could not block out the lust that grew within him at Jensen’s dirty words. With every thrust, he seemed to nail the pleasurable support within him, and Jared had less and less control over the noises spilling from his throat. His own member was erect and dripping in front of him as Jensen gave it the occasional stroke. It would not be long now, not long at all-

“Ah!” He cried out and his seed splattered over the dais in front of him. His husband gave a satisfied grunt and wrapped an arm around his waist so he could pull and thrust into Jared with as much force as he needed. Limp from coming, Jared leaned back against him, letting him do whatever it took to get himself off.

With one final growl, Jensen released inside of him. He pulled out with a soft noise and turned an exhausted Jared to face him. Gently, he pressed their lips lightly together. Jared was stiff with the knowledge that his ass was exposed for all to see Jensen’s come dripping from it. 

Even as he flushed with humiliation, he couldn’t help a small gleam of pride.


End file.
